


How Are You Feeling Today

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A ficlet's look at our favorite duo from an outsider's POV
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	How Are You Feeling Today

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the FaceBook Fans&FanFiction Friday challenge on 02/01/20. The title of this piece was the prompt. As always, thanks, Paula!

“How are you feeling today, Detective Starsky?”

“Ya know, Doc, if you people would quit comin’ in here every half hour all night long, pokin’ me and stickin’ me with more needles, askin’ me how I feel, I might be able to get some sleep. Then I might just be able to tell ya I’m feelin’ better.”

I studied my remarkable patient closely as I moved toward the bed. His intense blue eyes - a shade I had never seen before - were clouded and the surrounding muscles were tight with obvious discomfort. _His most recent dose of medication should not have worn off yet,_ I thought. _Hmmm, I suspect he refused it. I shall remember to check his chart very carefully before I come in next time._

His expressive mouth formed a straight line, the lips pressed so rigidly together, when he wasn’t speaking, they were nearly invisible. His voice had been weak and sounded as if it was being forced through a dry throat. _Why didn’t the nurse offer him some ice chips when she took his vitals? I will speak with her and make a prominent note upon his chart._

“Detective Starsky --”

He lifted the hand of the arm that wasn’t encumbered with IV lines. “Make it Dave. Or just Starsky. After all, Doc, you’ve had your hands inside my chest. Doesn’t that mean we can dispense with formality?” The thin smile he tried to form put a decided crack in the professional attitude I attempt to project at all times. 

“Dave, then.” I put a hand lightly on his shoulder. “You are a very fortunate young man.”

“I know.” He attempted to smother a grimace and I reached for the call button but a look from those amazing eyes stopped me. “I gotta get through this on my own. It’s just been a lousy night. That’s all.”

I patted the shoulder gently. “As I was about to say, Det… Dave, your body is strong and you have a more forceful will to live than anyone I have ever had as a patient.”

He quirked a small, very brief grin at me. “Those’re good things, right?”

“Very good,” I agreed. “But your body needs to heal at whatever speed it chooses. You must not attempt to hurry the process or serious consequences might occur.”

“You’re talkin’ about the meds I just asked you not to send for?”

I nodded. “Yes. You have to allow us to keep you as comfortable as possible. Pain is your worst enemy right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all before, Doc. I just don’t want to get addicted. Ya know?”

“Of course, I know, Dave.” I patted the shoulder again. “I promise you that won’t happen. We’ll get you off them at the first opportunity. But you need to allow them to help you for a while longer.”

“Hutch is always sayin’…” He cast a longing look toward the door. “Speakin’ of Hutch, have you seen my partner this mornin’? He’s usually here by this time.”

I glanced at my watch. “I have not, Det… Dave. Perhaps he is delayed by traffic.”

“Yeah. That’s prob’ly what’s happened. Cap’n Dobey has him on desk duty.” He shifted, clearly searching for a more comfortable position. “Can’t have him out on the street without a partner.” His voice took on a flat, cheerless tone. “An’ who knows when I’ll be able to back him up again. If ever!”

Some unprofessional part of me wanted to reassure him but, under the circumstances, even all his youth, strength and will power might not be able to perform that miracle. His simply being alive was more than I and my colleagues had hoped for when he’d been brought to us.

I was about to offer some platitude that I knew would not be appreciated when I heard the door open behind me. 

Had I not been looking at my patient at that moment, I would not have credited the transformation his face underwent. Instantly, the pain-ridden expression was gone and a genuine smile lit the room. The fingers of the unfettered hand fluttered. 

“Hutch…”

The tall, blond detective crossed the space between door and bed in three long strides and hurried to the far side. “Morning, Doctor Patel,” was muttered in passing - he did not so much as look my way. Arriving at Dave’s side, he wrapped his large left hand around his partner’s forearm, careful to avoid contact with the numerous tubes. “Hey, Starsk, sorry I’m late.” Not looking behind him, he extended his right foot back and hooked the leg of the chair that was there, bringing it close enough to sit down. I noticed his gaze never left Dave’s face and his hand remained where it was. “We caught a break, partner.”

“Yeah? Tell me.” The words were spoken softly but there was none of the harshness, the brittleness that had been there before. Dave was utterly focused and had apparently forgotten his former agony.

Since neither of them was paying any attention to me, I was quite content to watch these two fascinating men without their being aware of my scrutiny.

Hutchinson’s right hand lightly brushed the hair from my patient’s forehead and the thumb traced a deep line that crossed above the eyebrows. And, again, had I not witnessed it for myself, I would not have believed the result of that simple gesture: the furrow disappeared. 

_Touch_ , I thought. Medical science has never given credence to the idea that a simple touch can have healing powers. But I had just watched it happen. I would definitely need to pay closer attention to these two because I had the sudden impression that Detective Starsky’s miraculous survival owed itself to much more than my skilled hands. 

Soundlessly, I stepped back, opened the door and left the room. At the nurse’s station, I made copious notes on Detective Starsky’s chart, including the order that Detective Hutchinson be allowed into the room at any hour, day or night, as long as no medical procedure was in progress. 

After I returned the chart to its slot, I told myself I would personally witness as many of their face-to-face moments as my schedule permitted. I was already convinced that, the more time they spent together, the sooner I would get a positive response to my question, “How are you feeling today, Detective Starsky?” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Keri Mera for creating Dr. Patel in her ‘Chaos Universe’ series.


End file.
